Moment of Childhood
by OpenUpMyHeart
Summary: My own TTNG characters growing up with a moment of sibling fluff. I will most likely be doing more. BBR children


**AN:** This is going to be a series on long and short one-shots I decided to write about, mainly my own characters because if their my own I can make them into whoever I want. They are the Titans children through the years in growing up.

**I do not own the Teen Titans. If you're a flamer blow yourself out!**

Okay, so enough rambling, on with the first one.

(In this one-shot the Logan children's ages are, Zeric 12, Wylun 10, Nirone 8, Kallis 6, Kavien 6, and Taylnn 4, although only two appear)

* * *

The Logan home was a large twelve bedroom home; it was three storeys high and was not normally empty of people. The grounds of the home we're very large too, lots of green grassy land with large flowered areas and pathways with fountains.

There was also a large wooded area that was behind the home that came with the land.

The large wood was just the right place to fuel a Childs imagination, just a minute or two in was a large seemingly magically built tree house, it was built ten feet up in the air and built across quite a few thick trees.

It was painted a dark brown to match the colour of the surrounding trees, there was a rope ladder hanging from a gap in the balcony walkway and a wooden ladder built onto another tree.

The tree house had two windows at the front that were closed with wooden shutters, and a door that was closed on a latch.

There was a dark purple tube slide coming from the back of the tree house where there was a play are that looked almost like a obstacle course with rubber tires, a roped net for both climbing on, a rope net for falling onto if someone lost grip on the swinging ropes.

There was a seesaw next to a pulling swing, and a set of swings on the right side of the tree house and balancing beams five feet in the air attached to the surrounding trees.

It was a child's heaven.

Leaves suddenly crunched as a little girl who was odd in appearance, came walking through the trees toward the tree house.

The girl looked to be about four years old, she a pale ivory white coloured skin that brought out the emerald green of her eyes. Her hair was a grass-green and hung in tight ringlets to just below her chin, the right side of her hair was pinned back with a purple bow clip, revealing a slightly pointed ear.

She wore a short sleeved white and lilac summer dress that reached her mid thigh, a thin green ascot around the collar of the dress, a pair of white socks that reached below the knees and a pair of black buckle shoes.

She continued walking until she reached the wooden ladder leading into the tree house, she climbed up slowly in the way only a young child could.

Once she was up she proceeded to walk towards the door and opened it slowly.

The ceiling reached to about seven feet high, it was relatively tidy considering six children playing inside on a regular bases. There were a few bean bag chairs scattered about, thought they were mainly situated in front of a small portable television that was attached to a DVD player.

There were a lot of shelves filled with books and stacked with board games, there was a self-built cupboard containing various beginners spell books and magical items.

In one corner, there was a small keyboard on a low-built shelf with a large pillow placed in front of it.

In another part there was a canvas stand, and a plastic table next to it that had bottled up paints, brushes, glue sticks and pens, pencils and pastels on it. Dotted around the walls were various, nicely drawn and painted pictures of animals and people.

The little girl closed the door behind her, looked around and sighed quietly. She slowly shuffled her feet and walked over to the small portable television and kneeled in front of it and turned it on.

".. Another good charitable donation by Mr Bruce Wayne and Mr Richard Grayson, this father and son pair are just the kind of people this world needs more of"

She smiled and flicked the channel over and what she saw made her smile even more, a tall lovely red-headed woman with startling green eyes was walking down a catwalk in a short red dress that was covered in glitter, the woman had a large smile as she posed and waved to the cameras.

A speaker at the event spoke "And here is the lovely Mrs Kori Grayson gracing us with her presence on the catwalk, this woman has the body every woman desires after having four children and the heart of an angel that goes with being the wonderful woman she is"

The little girl smiled once more before picking a DVD from the pile next to the television and putting it in the DVD player. It was entitled 'Piglets big movie'.

She picked up a blanket and sat down on one of the bean bag chairs.

For once, Taylnn Logan wasn't with her brothers, and she thought it sucked.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, the door to the tree house opened, and a boy walked it .

He had very pale grey coloured skin, that made his very dark green hair look even darker, his hair was messy and hung over his too slightly pointed ears and purple-blue eyes.

He wore a long sleeved olive green shirt underneath a short sleeved black shirt that had the buttons nearly all undone. He had very dark purple coloured jeans with vibrant purple braces attached to them, and dark green trainers.

He was twelve years old and his name was Zeric Logan.

He looked around the tree house and smiled to himself when he saw green hair poking out from underneath a blanket on a beanbag chair.

He walked forward quietly whilst waving a hand in the direction of the television and DVD player, black energy encased them both for a moment then they both switched off.

He reached Taylnn and carefully pulled the blanket off and placed it aside. He looked at his peacefully sleeping sister and carefully picked her up. Sleepily she whined and wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder.

He noticed how light and small she was for a four year old then shook his head at himself remembering what their uncle Victor told them last time he was at the house.

"_Ya'll got to lighten up, you're supposed to be kids, you lot should be leavin' the worrying 'n stuff to the adults. 'N stop readin' them darn big books, your way too smart for your own good" _

Zeric had to bite back a laugh when he remembered his Mother walking in on that, but knew his uncle was sort of right, his sister was like his Father and his Father was always small growing up.

He then began to walk out of the tree house and towards the gap where the rope ladder was. He created a small disc of black energy and stepped onto it, the disc lowered him to the ground to

Which he then began to walked in the direction of their home.

It took him a little while longer long than it normally would for him to get in the house because he didn't want to jostle her too much and have her wake up.

He made his way to the main stairs and very slowly walked up, once he reached the top he went down three hallways before he got to a white do with a multicoloured nameplate with the words _'Taylnn's Bedroom' _on it.

He used his powers to open her door.

Taylnn's room was quite large in size. It was full of many stuffed animals in all different colours and sizes. Her carpet was soft and light blue. Her walls were painted light green and light purple, with promotional pictures of their Fathers parts in films, and posters of their Mothers books.

Her room had lots of shelves that were piled with many books and CD's, neat rolls of pretty china dolls and coloured snow globes.

There was a colouring table by the window which had a large window seat with a set of Teen Titan promotional dolls, of all the Titans, which all the Titans children had received free of charge from the government when they were born.

Zeric walked over to Taylnn's unmade bed and carefully laid her down, he looked around and picked up two Teen Titans dolls and placed them in her arms. He then took her shoes off and placed them by her wardrobe.

He pulled the light purple coloured duvet up to her shoulders, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek and whisper "Sleep tight baby girl, don't let them nasty fauns trick you" he kissed her cheek once more before leaving her to sleep.

Taylnn Logan rolled over in her bed, a small smile of her face as she dreamed.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think?**

**Lots of hugs for those who let me know**

**OpenUpMyHeart is putting her pen down.**


End file.
